1x17 Continuation
by Skittles6
Summary: Trory rr plz i want your opinion


My continuation of 1x17- 'The Break-up part 2'  
  
This will be a Trory and a JavaJunkie in the backkground. I jus got the idea late last nyte and thought I would grace ff.net w/ it. Let me kno if it sux..............  
  
Rory's POV-  
  
*knock knock knock* I heard someone knock on the door. I think mom answered it because the knocking stopped. I was asleep on the couch when mom kneeled down in front of me and said, "Hun, there's someone here that wants to see you."   
  
"Okay." I mumbled and got off the couch. I figured it was just Lane here to tell me more about Henry. I had already heard enough and didn't care to hear anymore. But when I got the door, I was surprised.  
  
"Morning, Mary." Tristan said. He was standing, propped against my doorway, with 2 coffees in hand.   
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"I came to talk to you. I brought coffee." he offered it to me and, being a Gilmore, I greatly accepted.  
  
"Thank you. Do you wanna come in?"   
  
"Uh, it beats standing in the hallway." he smirked.  
  
I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room. He followed.  
  
"Shouldn't your couch be facing the TV?" he asked and sat down next to me on the couch.  
  
"That's exactly what I said." mom said.  
  
"Mom." I warned.  
  
"Sorry. Do you know where my keys are?" she asked.  
  
"Um, check the frog. Why? Where you going?"   
  
"I have to take Sookie's car back to her and then I gotta get to the Inn. Michel's having a break down."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you at Luke's around 1?" I asked.  
  
"That's where the happy coffee is. Oh, bless you child. Found my keys. You're an angel. I love you. Bye." she kissed my forehead and ran outta the house.  
  
I glanced over at Tristan, who was looking rather dumbfounded. "That hurricane was my mother, yes." I informed him.  
  
"Oh, okay. She looks young."  
  
"She is. She had me when she was 16."  
  
"Oh. Cool."   
  
"Yeah. I love her. So, why did you come here?" I asked.  
  
"I can't stop by to see a friend?"   
  
"Tristan?"   
  
"I wanted to see if you were okay. Last night, you seemed kinda freaked and I wanted to make sure you were fine." he said.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. I was just upset."   
  
"About?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Dean. I hadn't dealt with the break up yet. I didn't want to. I couldn't. But when you kissed me, I realized we were really broken up." I explained.  
  
"Oh. So, it wasn't me? Phew."   
  
"No, it wasn't you." I smiled.  
  
"Well are you okay?" he asked.  
  
I looked at him and I saw this guy who looked like he genuinely cared. It through me off for a minute.  
  
"Yeah. I'm okay." I took a sip of my coffee.  
  
"So, what are you doing today?" he asked after a little while.  
  
"Nothing, now. I was gonna see if my mom wanted to go shopping but she's gotta work. Why?"   
  
"I dunno. I was wondering if maybe we could hang out. Show me the town. Talk. Whatever, if you want to." he said and looked down at the floor. Like he was suddenly shy or something.  
  
"I guess that would be okay. I mean, I've got nothing else to do."  
  
"Nice to know how highly you think of me, Mary." he smirked.  
  
"You are not hurt Tristan. Your ego wouldn't allow it."   
  
"I know. Well, we can't all be gorgeous, like you, now can we?" he asked.  
  
I looked down at my clothes. I was still wearing my pajamas from last night.  
  
"Can you wait here and while I go change?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. Do you want some help?"   
  
"Tristan."   
  
"What? I was just offering my assistance. That's all."   
  
I smiled and went into my room. I had to find something cute but casual to wear. I had to find this cute little shirt I had. It had the Pink Panther on it and it was my favorite. So, I went through my closet and, finally success, I found it. I grabbed my comfy faded blue jeans and a pink sparkly belt and got dressed. I put on some lip-gloss and was ready to go. When I went back into the living room, Tristan was asleep on the couch. He was adorable, just laying there. Completely peaceful and innocent looking. He had a plain white shirt on and khakis. His hair was messy but looked so cute. I really didn't wanna wake him up. I got down on my knees in front of him and put my elbows on the edge of the couch. I just looked at him for a minute.   
  
"Tristan?" I whispered.   
  
"Mmhhmm." he said.  
  
"Tris, you gotta get up." I whispered and put one of my hands on his shoulder. He freaked out. He sat straight up and looked like he was gonna hit something. I stood up and stepped back, scared.  
  
"Rory? Hi." he said.  
  
"Yeah. It's just me. What's wrong?" my heart was racing.  
  
"Nothing. I just, when someone touches me and I'm asleep, I freak out and start swinging. Did I hit you?" he looked worried.  
  
"No, no. Just scared the hell outta me. You okay now?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." he said.  
  
"Good. Should we go?" I asked.  
  
"Go? Where?" he stood up and stretched.  
  
"Well, I figured it's early and we could grab breakfast at Luke's and then get some movies. If you want."   
  
"Sure. That sounds good."   
  
We walked to Luke's and when we got there, he held the door open for me. I was surprised by his display of kindness.  
  
"Thank you." I said and proceeded to take a seat at the counter.  
  
"Hey Luke. Still serving breakfast?"   
  
"For you, of course." Luke said and took out his pen to take our order. "Who are you?"   
  
"Um, Tristan DuGrey, sir." he held out his hand for him to shake. Luke ignored him.  
  
"Uh huh. What'll it be?" he asked, eyeing Tristan.  
  
"My special. And coffee." I said.   
  
Luke looked at Tristan. "Pancakes and orange juice?"   
  
"Coming right up." Luke poured my coffee and his OJ and left to put in our orders.  
  
"You have a special?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, It's one of everything. One pancake, waffle, French toast, bacon and sausage. Variety." I smiled.  
  
"Okay. You're a weirdo freak." he smiled too. I took a sip of my coffee and we lapsed into a normal banter until the food came.  
  
He looked at my plate. "You weren't kidding. There really is one of everything." he said, disbelievingly.  
  
"I told you. No one ever believes me." I took a forkful of pancake and shoveled it in my mouth.  
  
"You're really gonna eat all that?" he asked.  
  
I looked up from my food. "Do you have a problem with my eating? You could look away if it bothers you that much."  
  
"No. No, by all means, continue to feed your face. It's just, Hartford girls don't actually eat. They have half a salad and jump on a treadmill. But, I like that you eat."   
  
"Thank you for your much needed approval, but I have been eating this way since I could chew."   
  
"Oh-kay. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." he said and looked back at his food. He picked up his fork and proceeded to eat. I did the same.   
  
'Who does he think he is? Jerk. Tellin me its okay that I eat.' I thought while we finished our breakfast.  
  
Tristan put his fork down and leaned back. "Those were awesome. I have never had such amazing pancakes in my whole life." he looked at me and I said nothing. "What are you still angry with me? Really, Mary, I didn't mean anything by it. Just that it's so cool that you don't care what you eat or whose watching."   
  
I smiled and rolled my eyes at him. I went to go get the check and pay.   
  
"Hey Luke. Tristan said that your pancakes are to die for." I said.  
  
"Tell him I appreciate it. So, you dating him now?"   
  
"No. We're just friends. I kinda had an emotional break down on him yesterday and he wanted to make sure I was alright."  
  
"Ah. $12.75." Luke said.  
  
"Yeah." I handed him $14 and smiled.  
  
"You be careful, okay?" he said.  
  
"Of course. Thanks Luke." he went to hand me my change but I just turned around and walked back towards Tristan. Only to find him gone.  
  
'Hmm, I wonder where he went.' I thought. And just as I thought that, Dean walked in.  
  
'Uh-oh.' I thought. If Dean saw Tristan here, I would never here the end of it. Wait, I'm not dating him anymore, who cares?  
  
"Hello, Rory." he said coldly.   
  
"Hi." he sat down at our table. "Can I help you with something?"   
  
"No, just wondering how it feels to be alone."   
  
"I'm not here alone." and then, as if on cue, Tristan re-appears from where ever he had gone, which seems like the bathroom.  
  
"Ah, bag boy. I've really missed you."   
  
"Really? You have? Because I haven't missed you a bit." Tristan said.  
  
"Nah, I lied. So, you're dating this playboy now?" Dean asked.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but no. I am not. Now, if you'll excuse us." I said and started to walk towards the door. Dean grabbed my wrist and turned me around.  
  
"You're not going anywhere."   
  
I smacked his hand away and Tristan rushed to my side. "I'm not yours anymore. I'm free again, finally." I said.  
  
"You touch her again, I'll kill you." he said.  
  
"I'd love to see you try."  
  
"Come on, Tris." I said and pulled him out of the diner.  
  
"Well, that was fun." I said. Tristan was still upset. "You okay?"   
  
"I should be the one asking that. Are you okay?"   
  
"Yup. I am fine. So, movies?" I asked.  
  
He smiled and linked his arm through mine. I couldn't help but smile at the new found closeness of him. And we walked, arm in arm, to the movie store.  
  
end chapter 2  
  
whchta think? good? bad? ugly? I like making dean the bad guy :) its so fun. review plz! 


End file.
